


When the Sun Doesn't Shine

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What Happens when Apollo goes crazy and Kidnaps Persephone?
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1 - Poisoned Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what inspired this fix when I do I will add it to this note. I never expected this ever. I cried writing this.  
> Thank you to Rachel for this amazing world and these amazing characters and thank you so much for allowing us to play with them.
> 
> Challenge: Listen to The Last Goodbye from The Hobbit as you read.
> 
> P.s. Props to anyone who can spot the Tangled reference.

**When the Sun Doesn't Shine**

**Chapter 1 - Poisoned Arrow**

Darkness prevailed over the land of Olympus, which was unusual for the days in the city of Gods. Everyone knew something was wrong, but none of them would have ever guessed exactly what that was. Only a few were in the know. 

Screams perforated the dense fog that hung in the air. One occupant of the world had woken to a presence lingering over her bed. Though the figure was shadowed she knew exactly who it was. She didn't plan on being his victim anymore and so her screams cut through the stuffy morning air like a sharp blade of steel. Footsteps could be heard running down the hall from her room and her door flew open, Artemis stood, seething with rage as she took in the scene. 

"Apollo, what are you doing in Persephone's room?" Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, but it seemed to not affect him in the slightest. He pulled Persephone roughly by the arm until she slammed in his chest where he held her in a tight grip, the air having been knocked out of her. 

"Well see, precious little Persie here invited me for some fun times in her room this morning, but I must have startled her, I don't remember her being startled the last time we did this." Artemis' eyes grew wide in understanding or rather the understanding of what she thought had happened. 

"That's not what happened! You raped me...ow!" Apollo went to defend himself which might have worked except for the fresh ichor that leaked from her arm from where his nails had pierced her skin. 

"Let her go Apollo!" Artemis pulled out her bow and arrow pointing it at her crazed brother. 

"No, I don't think I will." He didn't bother to hide his insanity as his hand shot out beckoning his chariot to them. He pulled Persephone in with him using her as a human shield against his sister. 

"Artemis!" Persephone screamed out. 

"Persephone! Don't worry I will get help and save you!" With that, the chariot disappeared with the god and goddess. 

Artemis ran from the room and grabbing her phone from her own room she began dialing. 

"Hades it's Persephone.." 

He had received a call just moments ago from Hades. The gods and goddesses were gathering as Apollo had gone crazy and kidnapped Persephone. 

"Aphrodite I want you to stay here with the kids," Ares said as he grabbed his equipment and prepared for war. 

"Like hell I'm staying here and letting you go alone. Eros is staying I've already talked to him. He's worried, but he will protect his siblings. I'm going with you." Ares took hold of her hand. 

"I will be glad to fight alongside you, my love." He pulled her into a hug holding her to him calming his nerves. 

"Do you think it will come to that?" She asked from her position against his chest. 

"I do. Apollo has lost his mind and become obsessed with Persephone. He won't give her up easily. Honestly, I believe it will come down to his death and maybe hers. Apollo may decide if he can't have her, no one will. We all will do our best to protect her, but the situation is bad." He tightened his arms around her, realizing that he would be lost if he ever lost Aphrodite. 

"Eros would be devastated if he lost his best friend." She held tighter to him not wanting to let him go. She didn't know what was nagging at her, but she felt like she needed to hold him. 

"I know. We should go love." Aphrodite nodded, they slipped apart and headed out. The ride was quiet and when they stopped they came upon a large group of gathered Gods and Goddesses. Many were angry, even Demeter had come and her anger was palpable around the area, he didn't think he had ever seen her so angry. 

"Zeus, you do something. This is your fault!" Demeter was up in his face. 

"Demeter he is a boy attracted to a girl, he just got out of hand. Surely he will bring her back unharmed." He said holding his hands up. 

"This isn't the first time you haven't protected her from him. I warned you about my feeling." Hera glared harshly at him. 

"It was a feeling, nothing more!" Zeus yelled at her, glaring back at her and moving toward her like he would in private. 

"Back the fuck off her." Ares was pissed at Zeus. 

"She wasn't wrong though, Persephone let it slip when she was being kidnapped. Apollo raped her." Artemis had walked up to the group, her face marked with tear tracks, tears still swimming in her eyes. Many of the eyes around the group grew wide at those words. 

"HE DID WHAT?! AND YOU FUCKING DEFENDED HIM?!" Hades landed a punch to his brother's face seething, his full power on display. No one defended Zeus for they all felt he deserved it. Poor Persephone had been hurt and he did nothing. 

"You…I can't even...I will deal with you after we get my daughter back. You promised me and you failed, I should have known. And you, you told me no men in the house, you lied to me. I will deal with you later as well. Let's go." Tears poured down Artemis' face, she knew Demeter was right and so did everyone there. They all began to move following the path laid out by magic to lead them to Persephone. 

Screams could be heard as they got close, prompting them to move faster. What they saw had many of them freezing in their tracks. Not only was he raping her but he was burning her as he did, the smell of burnt skin wafted through the air. 

"It's about time you showed up, but don't you see? It's too late - she is _mine_!" His laughter was cold and psychotic, it sent a chill through all of them. 

"You get Persephone, I will grab him." Ares looked at Hades and they both nodded before charging. Ares pulled Apollo from Persephone as Hades grabbed her, lifting her delicate form into his arms. Ares could see the burns that peppered her naked body, burns that would scar. 

He tightened his arms around Apollo his outrage growing. How dare anyone touch Persephone that way. He may like to rile the girl up, but that's all it was. To him she was like a sister, she was young and innocent and Apollo had ruined that. 

A sharp pain shot across his arm causing him to lose his tight grip. He looked down and saw that the little asshole had burned him. Ares grabbed Apollo's hair, throwing him to the ground. Apollo kicked out, catching Ares behind the knee, sending him into the mud that had formed over the past few rainy days. 

"Do you think you can take me? Ha, just because you're the God of war you think you're the best but you're going to learn." Ares didn't see the little scumbag reach beside him and grab something until a searing pain lit his side. When he looked there was an arrow buried in his side and the flesh around it was burning. "It's cauterizing, have fun dying asshole." 

Apollo pushed Ares off him as Ares gasped for breath, his left lung not working right from being sliced by the arrow. Apollo’s manic laugh filled the air around them. 

"Now, you will give me the pretty pink princess, she belongs to me." A line formed in front of Persephone and Hades blocking them from view while a few others moved towards him and Ares. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He revealed a swarm of arrows pointed right at the crowd. "Although I don't know why I don't just kill you all - then I would be King, right of passage and all isn't it dad? You gave me all of this power after all, so I must be your natural choice." A smirk lit his face at the horrified face of his father. 

"You asshole! I trusted you!" Artemis had her bow pointed at him. 

"Oh dear sister, how naive you are. Always bringing your friends around. You really are stupid." He smirked at her disgusted look. 

"What is wrong with you?!" Aphrodite's face was hard. 

"Ah Aphrodite, miss easy. That's the only reason I never went after you. You think you're so beautiful, ha you're far from it. I don't do sloppy seconds, virgins are my type - and I _will_ have Persephone." Apollo never saw Ares climb to his feet and rush at him, slamming hard into his side. He held Apollo down with his hands on his throat. 

"Fuck you asshole." In one swift movement, Ares pulled his dagger from his belt slamming it into Apollo's black heart watching as the ignorant fool sputtered with blood leaking from his mouth and chest as the last of his air left him. Ares spit in his face, before rising to his feet to make his way to the crowd. He only made it a few paces though before his body gave out and slammed into the ground gasping for air. 

"Ares!" Aphrodite flew to Ares crouching beside his weakening body. 

"Aphie, my beautiful wife. I love you, please don't listen to a word he said. You are the most perfect being to ever have lived." By now Hera and Zeus had joined and everyone else had gathered closer including Hades and Persephone at her prompting.

"You tell me all the time, how could I forget? Everything is going to be ok, we will get you fixed up and…" he put a finger to her lips. 

"Aphie there is no fixing this. It's ok, I will be ok, Philia won't be alone anymore." His eyes began to close as hers flooded with tears. 

"Nonononono Ares! No look at me, look at me, I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me, Ares! We can fix this! We can stop this!" He put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Aphie, hey, Aphie, hey" his quiet strained voice finally cut across to her. 

"What?" Her voice cracked and caught in her throat. 

"You were always my dream." His hand gently brushed back her hair as his gravelly voice spoke those final words. His voice was choked with heaviness forcing him to pause a few times. As his eyes closed for the last time a single tear cascaded down his worn and burnt face as his hand slipped down her shoulder until it lay heavily on the floor. 

"And you were mine." She buried her face in his chest sobbing out her heart as it throbbed in her chest threatening to leap out any minute, she wasn't ready to say goodbye, because goodbye was not enough, it would never be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Leave me a comment down below, hit that kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss out on any of my upcoming chapters and stories.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy💜
> 
> P.S. Do me a favor and go hug the people you love, you never know when it might be your last chance to do so.


	2. Chapter 2 - Where the Brave Shall Live Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of this fic. It was only supposed to be a one-shot. I didn't want to leave it off without a goodbye to Ares though so I found a perfect way to do it.  
> Thank you to Rachel for making it possible to write fics like this.  
> P.S. How To Train Your Dragons and How To Train Your Dragons: Race to the Edge was a huge inspiration here and can be seen by both visuals and the funeral words.  
> I hope you enjoy.

This chapter is in Honor of all of the Brave men and women who have fought and died in wars throughout the years. Thank you for your service.

**When the Sun Doesn't Shine**

**Chapter 2 - Where the brave shall live Forever**

She wasn't sure who had picked her up, and she wasn't aware that the rain was falling down, soaking her curved body. She didn't even notice her son's panicked voice at seeing her. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't process. She wanted Ares - only Ares - and she couldn't have him. 

She wanted his arms around her. She wanted his voice in her ear, his kisses on her neck, his hands on her hips. If she slipped away enough maybe she could feel his body curving into hers just one more time. How was she supposed to live without him, raise their kids without him? 

Her heart ached, it was like losing a piece of her soul. He was her best friend, her other half. He was everything to her. Now she would be expected to go on and just move forward, but it wouldn't be by his side. He would never be there again. 

He wouldn't be there to be her strength, to catch her when she fell, to tuck the kids in, to help Eros as he continued his journey to being a man. He would never see Eros or the others marry, or have kids of their own, or see his grandchildren. What was she supposed to do? She wished the grief would swallow her. 

Hades carried Aphrodite up the walk to her house, the others following after him. Eros was about to need all the help he could get. Ares had always been very close with Eros and he knew Eros was going to lose it when he heard the news. Hades himself had always like Ares and gotten on well with him. 

Today's events made him both angry and sad. Demeter and Hera were supporting a wounded Persephone, who had insisted on accompanying him as "Eros would need his friend" and Hades could deny her nothing. He knew there would be a lot to deal with in the coming days but they would do so together. 

"Mom!" Eros ran out of the house, but Hades didn't allow him to take Aphrodite from him. "Hades? Why are you…? Where's dad? Hades where's my dad?!"

The look in Hades' eyes was enough to tell him what had happened and Eros hit the ground on his knees, sobbing into his hands. It was Persephone who reached Eros first and he gathered her in a hug crying into her shoulder. She held him to her, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings to soothe him. 

Persephone signaled him to go inside and so he did. Finding Aphrodite's room easily enough he laid her on the bed, pulling off her shoes. Hera came in behind him, touching his arm to let him know that she would take care of her daughter in law. So Hades went off in search of the other children, today was going to be a long day for the whole family. 

Everything hurt from the wounds on her skin that still leaked ichor to her heart for a great friend she had grown up knowing. She couldn't believe that he was gone. She held her best friend in her arms and let him cry, promising him that he would never be alone. It was several long minutes they kneeled there just holding each other before Eros pulled back. It was then that he noticed her state. 

"Persephone you're hurt! Oh my God, we need to get you to a hospital or get a doctor, something." It was Poseidon and Amphitrite who kneeled next to the pair. 

"Asclepius is on his way to take care of her. I've already messaged him. Hades would kill us if she wasn't taken care of. You don't need to worry yourself, especially right now." It wasn't often anyone saw Poseidon this serious, but now he was, he was hurting too, they all were. 

Ares was someone important to all of them: husband, father, son, nephew, friend, and he was already greatly missed by them all. His nonpresence was gratingly obvious to each person gathered. The two friends just sat there, holding each other, not wanting to let go, scared that if they let go they would lose each other. 

The following days were long and tear-filled as they prepared the final send-off for their hero. It had taken a couple of days, but they had roused Aphrodite from her bed. She had thrown herself into taking care of her kids with the help of Eros and the extended family. The hours had been long as they explained to the young children that their father would not be returning home. The planning had been specific and detailed as Ares had known what he wanted, for when he was a young boy he had fallen in love with the Norse pantheon and how they sent off their warriors. 

The morning of the funeral was dreary as rain poured over both Olympus and the Underworld. The black dress Aphrodite wore was very conservative, especially for her. It was full lace a little longer than knee length. It was a simple sheath dress with long sleeves. She wore demure black studs in her ears and pulled her hair up into a tight bun. She finished off with a black pillbox hat with a fascinator birdcage veil that had just a few feathers. 

The look made her sick to her stomach and she wanted to tear it from her body and burn it. She was young, she wasn't supposed to have to bury her husband, it wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to die. How was this fair? How was any of this fair?! Ares was a good man! 

He did right by others! Sure, he joked around, had a temper, and loved to rile people up but he was a protector, a father, a friend, a son, a nephew, _her husband_ . He stood by her even when she messed up. He loved a child who wasn't his no differently than the children who were. He was one of the best their pantheon had to offer, and now he was _gone_. 

She grabbed her clutch before leaving the room to join the others who had gathered at her house. They had decided to drive down to the funeral area together as a procession. She felt naked, like she was on full view and others would be judging her if they saw them pass. 

The living room was filled with family and friends, all there to support her and her children. Hades, Persephone, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Amphitrite had come by earlier to get all of the children ready so she and Eros could have some time to themselves. They had all been a huge help over the past days. 

Her entrance was met with hugs from everyone. Persephone stood out to her in a black dress that had flowers going up one side, it was perfect for her. She looked much better than she had in past days, the attack had been so hard on her, both physically and mentally, the worst she knew wasn't seen but was a bruised kidney, broken ribs, and a perforated uterus. 

Thanks to Apollo, Persephone would struggle to have children when she was ready. Persephone had been devastated, and so had Hades. It had taken the attack for him to finally get rid of Minthe and be with Persephone. He was good to her, especially now as she dealt with everything. 

It had been decided that she would leave the TGOEM, but that they would continue to provide for her schooling when she was ready to return. It would probably be a while before she returned though, because while she may heal mostly physically, the mental and emotional scars ran much deeper and would need much more time to be dealt with. 

Hera had been a great friend to her, standing beside her. They may have had their differences, but Hera had always tried her best to make their relationship work for Ares. Hera had really stepped up for her and promised to remain by Aphrodite's side. She could not have asked for a better mother-in-law. 

Hera wore a simple short sleeve plain black sheath dress. Aphrodite felt horrible for Hera because she knew the pain of burying a child. That had been Aphrodites only comfort mentally over the last few days is that her Philia would not be alone anymore, that she would be watched over and protected by her father. 

On her signal, the group made their way from the house to the cars. Eros, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hermes carried Ares from where he had rested on a plank of decorated wood to the waiting magnificently elaborate hearse pulled by the black Friesian stallions of the Underworld. Their bodies were thick with muscles. Their long wavy manes and tails flew as they pranced in place. The feathers that surrounded their hooves seemed to be tipped with fire and sparks flew as their shoes struck the ground. Their red eyes glowed with a profound ferocity. 

The hearse slowly pulled forward as each car followed. It didn't hit Aphrodite how beloved her husband had been until they drove by people lined up outside their houses dressed in black to watch the procession and pay homage as it passed. As she was in the front, Aphrodite did not see as the mourners joined the end of the line of cars to follow at a walk so they could join in saying a final goodbye. 

The procession was passive and quiet as it made its way through the streets of Olympus to the underworld before coming to rest at the River Styx. On the river sat an ornate boat ready for its final voyage onto the water. The plank made its way from the hearse into the boat. Each of the family and friends loaded into the boat food, drinks, and possession that Ares would carry with him. The last thing to be laid with him was his wedding band, Aphrodite slipped it onto his finger for the last time before stepping back and taking up a bow as Hades spoke the funeral words and the boat was set to sail out onto the River, his voice echoing off the cavern walls that surrounded the river. 

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend."

Aphrodite and Eros were the first to dip the pointed arrows into the funeral fire, raise their weapons, and shoot out towards the floating boat. They all watched as the arrows soared until they found their mark. It was then that a slew of flaming arrows flowed hitting all over the boat. They watched as it went up in flames burning bright and hot accompanied by the gentle hum of Hades' voice. 

"Lo, There do I see my Father

Lo, There do I see my Mother 

Lo, There do I see my Brothers and my Sisters

Lo, There do I see the line of my people back to the beginning

Lo, They do call to me

They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla

Where thine enemies have been vanquished

Where the brave shall live Forever

Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death." The gathered began to sing a song of goodbye as they watched their beloved warrior make his way to the final destination. 

They were not the only ones watching the scene though for unbeknownst to everyone there on the other side of the river stood the spirit of their great warrior. He watched as his family and friends said goodbye. His heart was broken into a million pieces for he longed to be with them. His gaze was broken by a little hand slipping into his much larger one. 

"Will they be alright without me?" He asked softly his eyes brimming with tears that fell silently down his face. 

"Yes and someday when the time is right they will all join us at the final resting ground. When the World is at peace and no longer needs us." Her gaze was soft and knowing and it struck him how much his little girl had matured in her time gone from him. 

"What do we do now?" He didn't want to leave them, but he knew there was no way of returning. 

"Now we rest and wait for them to join us in the glorious afterworld of Valhalla. Come, daddy, it's time to go." The he turned at her guidance he saw a line of soldiers waiting for there for him saluting their commander. These had all been men he had led into battle. There beside them stood the Valkyries in all of their glory ready to lead them on. As they turned and walked off without a word Ares and Philia fell into step behind them flanked by column after column of soldiers marching after. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. It feels bittersweet, doesn't it? There's really nothing more to say here. I just can't wait to see your reactions.  
> Leave me a comment down below, hit that kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss chapters from my other stories or any upcoming stories.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
